


An Apple A Day

by klazomaniac



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Apples, Gen, Not Happy, Possession, Whump, actually can i be my own beta, breakdances gently, i guess?, no beta we die like tubbo, not really but oh well, sponsered by discord, u heard me right, weirdchamp, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klazomaniac/pseuds/klazomaniac
Summary: Schlatt laughed, and the uneasiness immediately came back to Dream.This man was not to be trusted.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	An Apple A Day

“So, what was it you wanted to speak about?”

“Straight to the point as always, aren’t you Dream?”

Letting the other man inside his home, Schlatt made his way towards the couch, where Dream followed him.

“Please, take a seat.” He said, gesturing towards the couch.

Looking at him warily, Dream walked past him to the couch and sat down. Still wary, he folded his hands in his lap.

“So? What did you need, Schlatt?”

Letting out a chuckle, the man in question circled the couch until he was in front of it and stood in front of Dream.

“Quite simply, I want to offer you a deal. If you stand by my side, I will offer you anything you could want with this nation. Presidency, resources, anything you desire.”

Pointing a skeptical glance over at the horned man, Dream stared for a few seconds.

“And what’s in it for you?”

When he let out another chuckle, Dream could feel uneasiness pooling in his stomach. Surely, the other’s intentions were off, but he couldn’t pinpoint why.

“Well, all I want from you is your protection. If it comes down to it, I need you to stand by my side.”

He supposed those intentions didn’t seem too bad. Although, he couldn’t shake off the bad feelings he was given, though he also couldn’t find a reason not to trust the other man.

“How about I give you a few minutes, eh?” 

Once he left the room, Dream was by himself to make a decision. In all honesty, all he wanted was for the other to stop expanding his land. He could have the power to do that, as well as remove Schlatt from power if he accepted.

On the other hand, he had sided with Wilbur. He had provided TNT to blow up the nation that the man he was dealing with was the president of. He had already given the TNT and as far as he knew, the bombs were directly under his feet.

He knew that wouldn't serve him well if he sided with Schlatt. Also, the man gave off an aura that screamed at him to stay away. He wanted to trust his instinct, after all.

Hearing footsteps coming in from the other room, Dream turned his body and saw Schlatt walking in with two apples, one that he was currently biting into.

For some reason, seeing him dig his teeth into the apple made him… uneasy. Almost like a prey to a predator, although Dream knew he had the upper hand if it came to a fight. 

It was almost like he was being scrutinized under his gaze, and he could feel sharp eyes looking through his mask, as if he could see his face. He quickly shook away the paranoia creeping up on him and instead focused on the apple.

“Have you decided yet?” Schlatt asked, immediately taking another bite.

“Straight to the point, aren’t you?” He recalled from earlier, choosing to ignore the laugh aimed at him. 

“Why, yes I am. Here.” Schlatt tossed the other apple to Dream, the latter quickly catching it in his hands. 

Dream turned the apple in his hands, examining it out of pure boredom. Something felt off, and he assumed it was because of Schlatt. He’d had that feeling from Schlatt for a while now.

He sunk his teeth into the apple, biting off a piece before hearing the other man speak.

“So? What will your answer be?”

Gaining a thoughtful look as he chewed, he took another bite. There were pros and cons for both sides, he just had to choose which one was better for himself. Swallowing, he answered.

“I haven’t decided.”

Schlatt smirked, the face not making him look any better or more welcome.

“Jeez, how long will it take? You act like it's the biggest decision you’ve ever made.”

Of course, it wasn’t. As the admin he had to make many decisions bigger than this, but Schatt was toying with him. He felt a weird sensation in his teeth as he set down the apple and glared at Schlatt from his sitting position.

“If you’re going to keep playing around with me like this, then I have the ability to refuse, y’know.”

The horned man let out a deep laugh, the sound closing in around him as he once again felt the feeling of being prey to a predator. The sensation in his teeth had traveled up to his temple, an almost buzzing feeling that made its way up his head.

“Oh Dream, Dream. You have to realize,” 

His voice deepened.

“This was never your decision to make.”

The silence was deafening for a moment. For a moment, the only thing he heard was the hum of an air conditioner somewhere in the house.

The moment was fleeting though as all of a sudden the buzzing sensation became stingers, stingers from bees that kept piercing his head and temple as he let out an ear-piercing scream. His hands curling in his hair as he curled his knees to his chest, doing anything to lessen the pain.

Schlatt watched on, almost feeling a hint of sympathy, almost, as he smiled at the man who had struggled off the couch. Still watching as he writhed on the floor, screams and cries of pain dying down. 

Finally, after what felt like hours of agony, the screams died down to cries, and the cries down to whimpers, then to nothing.

Looking up, Dream saw Schlatt sitting in the recliner that was at the end of the coffee table. He saw a grin make its way onto his face, the sight a lot scarier than it should have been.

“So? How are you feeling?”

Still gripping his hair, Dream pressed his hands down flat on his head and felt…. Horns?

They were small horns, horns that a small hybrid child would have. He could feel magic, usually only magic that admins could access swirling around near the spots they were in. His head felt fuzzy, the type of fuzzy that makes it hard to hear and your vision swirl.

“I-...What… What did you… do to me?”

Through the haziness, he heard the same laugh that struck fear into him, the same laugh that did this to him.

“Why, Dream. I’ve simply put you under my control now.”

**Author's Note:**

> sponsered by our discord server yeahhhh  
> https://discord.gg/m92FC2rPAN


End file.
